


On The Outside Looking In

by Vanfu



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Captain Esteridge doesn't know what to think.





	On The Outside Looking In

Captain Esteridge didn't know what to think about this whole crazy ordeal. The body count was up to eight persons, three of them children, and that was only the ones they knew about. What kind of diseased brain did this no name sicko have, Esteridge thought, surely all the other officers were thinking the same thing. 

Esteridge was joined by Jim Halsey outside the integration room after the doctor gave the kid the ok. He filled Jim in on all the information they know about this hitchhiker, or lack of. Jim didn't seem surprised. They both watched through the two-way mirror as the hitchhiker was escorted into the integration to be questioned. 

"He can't see us or hear us," Esteridge noted. 

Jim walked closer to the mirror, arms behind his back. "I want to talk to him."

The captain joined him. He wasn't quite sure what the kid even had to talk about, it was possible that would just turn into Jim shouting death threats. The interviewer was asking the man for his name with no answer. The man did look exhausted to Esteridge, spaced out even. 

"John Ryder," the kid whispered next him. A chill ran down his spine when John turned to the mirror as if he heard it too. 

"What'd you say?" asked Esteridge, unable to keep the slight look of surprise from his face. There was something these two weren't telling them, some kind of unspoken correction, superhuman or even supernatural. 

Jim hesitated a second, "His name is John Ryder." 

Esteridge decided now was the time to let the kid speak to him.

"Can y'all give me a minute," he announced as he scanned over the room and caught a look of John's face off at his words. Esteridge turned back to the open door and he swore he saw a glimmer of something in the killer's eyes when Jim walked into the room.

Jim starred as he slowly came over and offered his hand to John, who took it in his own with a smile. Maybe this whole thing was some foul lovers quarrel between the two, Esteridge thought. And dare he say it, unresolved sexual tension. 

After Jim spat in John's face, he was beginning to believe it.


End file.
